


Let Me Complicate You

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obsession, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sexual Content, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can still feel him inside her head…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Complicate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoannaG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaG/gifts).



> Dedication: Ms. Karen! It's all for you! It's also all I could produce two seconds after we were off the phone! ;) I hope you like!

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Banners/LetMeComplicateYouBW.png)

Banner by me!  
~o~o~ 

  
She could still feel him inside her head as his fingers slipped inside of her. She could hear his thoughts as his tongue licked the pulse point on her throat, forcing her to turn her face away even though she liked it. She arched her hips, convulsing as his mouth crept up to her ear, whispering things to her that shut out his voice in her head. She was dripping all over his fingers, hot and shaking and for a minute her mind was wiped of all the leftover people plaguing her.

It was just him.

He parted her legs further, slipping between them and kissing her mouth, alternating between taking swift licks of his fingers. She wasn't psychic but she might as well have been because he couldn't have fooled her even if he'd wanted to. When he slid inside her she felt him brush up against her clit, while his hands grasped her head, her white strands damp and curled. She breathed in, feeling him overpowering her, enhancing her senses as he always did, and flooding her nerve endings with sensation.

He kissed her thoroughly, wanting her to take all of him in, daring her not to absorb all that he was after she'd denied him for so long. He tasted her, teased her, and yet he made sure to keep her wanting him, raining lingering kisses along her jawline as he slowly felt her orgasm gripping him. She whimpered against him, begging him for her release as her nails dug into his shoulders, demanding it. He licked her lips, opening her mouth to stroke her tongue, and he could feel the urgency coming from her as she shattered from her climax beneath him. She gripped the side of his face, thrusting her tongue against his as he clutched her hipbone, and swallowed his cry of release.

He'd shut the voices off as she lay on his chest peacefully, but his own still lingered somewhere in there, taunting her in a provocative way. Logan knew he'd touched her so many times that she sometimes couldn't tell when it was him or the voice of his inside of her talking to her, but she worked every day to know the difference-to not let them take over. And the unwavering truth was her love for him, her desire, and her need.

He was selfish, maybe; he couldn't leave her alone. He knew it would be easier on her if he didn't seek her out, if he stopped touching her, stopped making love to her. Then his voice would quiet in her head. But he'd already left her, more than once and he wasn't leaving anymore. Her scent drove him crazy and she drove him crazy. He wanted her to **_let_** him make it harder on her and to like it. He loved her, but he wanted her to let him make her feel him. He breathed her in, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his smell on her body.

He leaned back and smiled.

Yeah, he'd make her happy. He would. But right now, he wanted her to let him complicate her.


End file.
